


窗边妓女

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Duff巡逻时发现那个妓女在看着他。





	窗边妓女

**Author's Note:**

> 好雷好雷

你是在巡逻时看到她的。你开摩托车时感觉旁边有人向你招手，你把摩托停了下来，才发现她坐在她“工作室”的玻璃窗旁边，任凭你车上的警灯把她的脸照得一阵红一阵蓝。你知道她白天是个画家，晚上她就去当妓女，这个秘密也许只有你知道，你也一直希望只有你知道。你只是知道她是妓女，但是从未看清她长什么样。屋子里面只开了一盏落地灯，昏黄的灯光打在她身上，在她黑色卷发的遮掩下，你看不见她的脸，留给你的只有一个模糊不清，意味不明的笑容。真是一个坦荡又神秘的女人。  
你第二次看到她是在便利店里，那个时候你刚刚下班，想去便利店买烟酒。当你看到不远处货架旁有个蓬松的头发，你就知道她也在。你走进那个货架，事实上你不饿，你的车里还有没吃完的三明治。但你还是去了，好奇心驱使你去看看她到底长什么样。她看到你过来很惊讶，踩着红色高跟鞋往后退了退，你把她从下往上观察了一遍：红色高跟鞋、没锁边的超短牛仔裤、太短于是遮不住腹部的黑色吊带上衣，肩膀上挂着一个黑色的小肩包，她还化了妆，卷发不是印象里的黑色而是棕色的，也许这才是头发的原色，也可能是那天太暗你看不出来。她的牛仔裤上面还沾有颜料，留有红的白的和黑的污渍。你意识到自己这个未加思考的举动太过无礼，连忙挪开了自己的目光。你的耳朵在发烫，像是所有干了坏事的孩子。她从你靠近的时候就一直盯着你，那棕色的眼睛让你想起迪士尼卡通片的小鹿斑比，只到刚才知道你大概在什么——总之不是来找茬的，于是她笑了笑，拿了一包饼干走开了。  
你走到收银台的时候她还没有离开，她把涂了红色指甲油的食指贴在唇边在思索着要买什么烟。你从她身边经过，要了两包烟，先她一步结账，然后把其中的一包烟丢给她，这是你的第二次冲动。你拿着你的东西大步离开，没有看见她的嘴因为你而上弧形成一个微笑。  
你也不知道她的名字，所以第三次遇到她是在一个美术馆门前。你在休假，你不知道这是她的画展，她站在门口，朝着你慢吞吞地吐出了烟圈，那烟圈跳到了你的鼻子上，“这是你的烟，还给你。”她的语气开始很冷淡，很快就撑不住，笑了起来，“谢谢你的烟。”她拉着你去看她的展览，你以为里面摆出的都是些高雅的油画，水彩什么的，会和她的第二身份有些落差，没想到里面展出的都是些辨识度高的漫画。“这是我想你的时候画的。”她穿上高跟鞋还是没有你高，于是她只好努力掂起脚在你耳边讲话，那声音让你想起来浇到华夫饼上的巧克力酱，是甜而浓稠的。“我的名字是Saulie，S-A-U-L-I-E，你记住了吗?”你没有说话只是点了点头，但其实你心里把她名字念了一次又一次。  
第四次，你不想再数了。你一直没忘记她是个妓女，会画画的妓女也是妓女。而且你每天要在那里巡逻，你常常看到有男人从她住的地方出来，但是你管不着，她是妓女，是所有人胯下的妓女——不是你的。你会想着把她占为己有，但是你没有办法。  
第五次见面的时候，你的机会终于来了。巡逻的时候，你发现有小混混在羞辱她，抓她的头发，想把她的吊带剥下，摸她丰满的臀部。你冲过去，不是因为职业的责任，而是出于你的私心。  
你的巡查就此结束了，因为她拉着你去她的工作室，她不愧是个妓女，她还不问你的名字，但已经让还穿着制度的你好好享受了一番。此时你像所有嫖客一样能临时把她占据，你终于如愿——今晚她只是你的。她的头发是你的，她的嘴唇也是你的，还有她的胸部和臀部，甚至她的呻吟声也是你的，你在她的头发里畅游，在她的乳房间大口呼吸，全凭你自己决定，只因为今晚她是你的。  
你沉沉睡去，知道第二天早餐的香味把你叫醒。你睁开眼睛，朦胧中看见她下半身只穿了一条内裤。听见动静她便回过头来，放好早餐，“我该怎么称呼你?”你看见她动了动她的唇。  
“Duff，Duff Mckagan。”你如实地回了她一句。  
“好的，Sir Mckagan，该吃早餐了。”她凑了过来，给你一个早安吻。


End file.
